Franky
Franky is the latest dilda to join the Penguin Band. He plays the acoustic guitar and the banjo. He is the author of the book Franky's First Show, which you can read in the Book Room's Library. He is not an original member of the Penguin Band. He was invited to play for the band as revealed in the book Franky's First Show. Franky is also the most well-known member of the band. This could be because he is the newest member to join the band. Trivia *If he wasn't a member of the band, he would still be working in the Pet Shop *Puffles love him. *Due to his shoes being available at the Stadium in the Snow and Sports catalog, Penguins can now pretend to be Franky, provided they have a cowboy hat and a guitar. *He is one of the most well known penguins in the band. *He had the Red Sneakers before it was released. *It could be that he was 'Unknown Band Member' because they played the Acoustic guitar and they were both in the Penguin Band *He now plays the keyboard *Franky is the most famous penguin in the band. *He REALLY loves chocolate as he said in the Music Jam 2011 *http://clubpenguin trackers.com/penguinband.png Heres a tracker for the whole penguin band with Franky's picture (2010 pictures-2011 tracker) List of Performances *St. Patrick's Day Party 2006, Dance Club, March 20–22, 2006. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2006, Mountain, March 17–19, 2006. (Eating lunch, not performing) *Cave Opening Party , Boiler Room, May 2006. *Western Party 2006, Dance Club, July 2006. *Lighthouse Party, Lighthouse, September 2006. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2007, Dance Club, March 2007. *Summer Party 2006, Beach, June 2006 . *Fall Fair 2007, Pizza Parlor, September 2007. *Surprise Party 2007, Dance Club, November 2007. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2008, Dance Club, March 2008. *Music Jam 2008, Iceberg, July 2008. *Music Jam 2008, Back Stage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2008 (Not a performance, a real character) *Penguin Play Awards 2009, Backstage on random servers autographing backgrounds, March 2009 (Not a performance, a real character) *Music Jam 2009, Iceberg. Could also be found at the Backstage. *Music Jam 2010, Back Stage. On random servers autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character) *Music Jam 2010, Iceberg. on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character) *Music Jam 2010, Dock. On random servers autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character) *Music Jam 2010, Casa Fiesta. On random servers autographing backgrounds, July 2010 (Not a performance, a real character) *Music Jam 2011, Iceberg, June 2011 Quotes HI everyone! A Short Break! Food fight! We sound awesome! Woo Hoo! Wonder where Cadence is? Me too!!!! Hahaha! Well BRB! Time to split! You guys ROCK Signs guitar I just focus on the music stuff Nice! Hey little fella do you want to join our band? i love chocolate Have you seen the new background yet? Gallery Franky card new.png|Franky's old player card. Franky sig.png|Franky's old Signature. Franky name.png File:SSY's Franky.png|A fan drawing of Franky. File:Franky real.png|Franky in the Back Stage. File:Franky reading a book.png|Franky looking at the 101 Days of Fun. File:Franky spider.png|Franky talking. File:Franky1.jpg|Franky in the book Franky's First Show. Note the pick in his hand Larger Franky.jpg|Franky FrankyPlayerCardPoseCPW.JPG|Franky's Playercard Pose Frankyiceberg.JPG|Franky performing at the Ice Berg frankybio.png|Franky in the Club Penguin Times File:Frnkystamp1.png|Franky's stamp. Franky Bio.png|A biography of Franky Franky Stamp.png|Franky's new stamp. Category:Famous Penguins Category:People Category:Club Penguin Band Category:Club Penguin Band Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Music Jam Category:Frankys new look